The Cricket's Song
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: 16 year old, Akira Lombardi is surrounded by a group of friends that only want whats best for her. She is stuck at home with an abusive father, and when Jake Anderson, and Jake and Josh Harris tries their hardest to get her to leave, and she refuses. Can a new member of their little group change her mind? For Akira, maybe Scott Hillstrand can be her saviour?
1. Chapter 1 Broken Wings

**_Chapter One _**

**_Broken Wings_**

Everyone has a place they can go when things get too hard. Some people close their eyes, and let their mind wonder, other people go for a drive, or a walk. Maybe they like to indulge in sweets, or an addiction. Either way, everyone has a safe place, where they can just let their mind float away, and they can forget about the world in front of them for just a second. I choose to let my mind drift, because in the moment, there's nothing else I can do. I let my mind drift away, to some place calm, an ever flowing green meadow, with lots of butterflies, and a small creek trickling down the middle. I can hear the birds singing their random songs, and I could also see myself. Happy, untouched, skipping along side the creek, beautiful rows of colored flowers brushing against my legs, as if they welcomed my presence. The butterflies swarming around me, as if they were my direction, guiding me further and further into a happier place. And so, I skipped, away, far, far away until I couldn't go anymore. Skipping with the butterflies, in tune to the bird's song, untouched, and happy.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I jumped out of bed, quiet enough to not wake up my father sleeping down the hall. It was four in the morning, and I was thankful that I actually woke up at the sound of the alarm this time. I quietly got ready for school, before rushing out of the house. I knew I was lucky once I got out, I felt as if I had broke off my chain, and I didn't stop to look back. I ran as fast as I could, although it was still very dark out, I didn't care. I ran, until my legs gave way. I took a deep breath as I tried to regulate my breathing. I sat down under a tree, and listened to the cricket's chirp. They all seemed so free, I wished somehow I could join them. I wondered what it would be like being as free as they were, although most people look down on bugs, I felt I could relate to them. They were misunderstood, ugly creatures. They were well hidden, they never cried, even when someone threatened to stand on them, they never cry. And at night, when everyone is sleeping, they can come out, and sing their songs. Sometimes I wondered if they were singing for all the loss in their families. How many of their kind were smashed by people? How many of those people actually thought about the murder they caused while walking to work? I sat there pondering all of this, until my phone rang, I stiffened at the sound, praying that it wouldn't be him. As I looked over the caller ID, I was thankful that it wasn't him. I answered the phone, with my usual happy-go-lucky voice, "Hello?" I said. I had gotten so good at hiding my emotion, and faking my enthusiasm, that it made me sick. I was able to so easily trick my best friends, and no one thought anything was really wrong with me. Just like a cricket, I never cried, and although I was being smashed, I never let out a cry, I was still able to sing for everyone around me.

"Hey Akira, I'm on my way to school. I'm passing the park, are you there?" Asked my best friends voice.

"Yes, I'll meet you by the fountain." I said, before hanging up the phone. I gathered my things, and headed towards the fountain. The sun had been out for sometime, the dew on the grass was starting to fade, and the crickets made less, and less noise. I silently apologized for walking on their home, though I was careful, and payed attention to my steps, I still felt enormously guilty for walking, until I reached the cement path, which lead me all the way up to the fountain. I looked up, as I caught sight of my friend standing there.

"Hey Jake!" I waved.

"Hey bum!" He said back. "Your too much of an early bird. People are going to start wondering if your homeless." Jake joked. I was forever thankful for his upbeat mood all the time. He never asked questions, he was just there for me whenever I needed him. He knew exactly how to make me smile, and that's what I loved about him. When I couldn't hear the crickets, and the butterflies, and meadows were too far out of reach for even me to see, Jake was always there.

"At least I'm never late for school, unlike some people." I joked back.

"Hey, I'm not late, how can I get in the class if they lock the door, that's just rude!" Jake stated.

"Jacob Anderson, if I were you, I would take that time to run away from school altogether!" I said in a heroic voice.

"Should we ditch today? You look like you need to have some fun." Jake asked.

I smiled, and thought about it, after the night I had, I really could use a day to myself.

"Lets go!" I laughed, as I ran in the opposite direction of the school. Jake ran after me, and it wasn't long before he got ahead of me, "No fair!" I whined. Jake just laughed at me even more. We didn't stop running until we knew it was safe enough. We ended up at the park, which was nice since everyone was at work, or in school, there wasn't a lot of people there. Jake set down his skateboard, "Get on." He said.

"You know I cant skate." I told him.

"So what, I'll teach you." I set down my backpack against a dirty green bench, and took ahold of Jake's hands, as I stepped up on his black skateboard. With shaky knee's I tried to find my balance, which was not easy, considering how uncoordinated I was. Jake kept a firm hold on my hands, as he walked backward, taking me with him, "Keep your knee's a little bent, it will help with the balance," Jake told me. All I could do at that moment was nod my head, as he continued to take steps back. A smile spread across my face, as I felt the wind whip through my extremely long brown hair. It was a perfect day, until my stomach started growling. Jake looked up at me, as I looked away embarrassed. "When was the last time you ate anything?" Jake asked.

"Umm... I dont really know." I said truthfully.

"C'mon, I'll buy you lunch." Jake said, as he took a hold of my hand, and guided me to a restaurant. I took in a deep breath, realizing exactly how hungry I was, I couldn't help buy lick my lips. Jake must have seen this, because he let out a laugh, "Let's go!" He said, as he opened the door, and waved me in. We took a seat at a random table, waiting to be served, at a small random Chinese food joint. It was quiet, and I was thankful for that. Since we had come right after the lunch hour rush, there was only one other couple there, sitting in a corner. We were seated in the opposite corner, in a bright red booth. There were various paper fans, and masks decorating the walls beautifully.

I tapped my feet impatiently, as I looked over the counter to see if anyone was there, only a minute later did a short asian woman come, and ask us what we would like to drink. I looked at Jake, unsure of what I wanted, "Ladies first." He said.

"I'll have an Ice Tea, please."

"I'll have Coke." Jake said.

The girl wrote down our order of drinks, and left two menu's at the table. It wasn't long before she returned with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked in a thick accent.

"Yes." Jake replied, as I was too busy sipping down my ice tea. I couldn't belive how thirsty I was until, the girl looked at me, and asked me for my order. It was only then that I realized that I had already finished the whole glass of ice tea. My face grew bright red, as I ordered chicken, and rice. The girl bowed to both of us, "I'll be back with your order, and I'll bring you another drink, ma'am." Jake watched the girl walk away, with my cup in hand, then turned back to me with a serious look on his face.

"Ki..." Jake started, but quickly stopped, as the girl returned with my drink. I thanked her, and she left us alone once again. "Ki." Jake said once more. "You wanna talk about it?"

I looked down at my lap, fighting the tears that threatend to spill. I simply shook my head, and that was enough to let Jake know to change the subject.

"You remind me of that fan." Jake said pointing up at a dark blue fan, with a bright moon. There was a field of grass, and just one single butterfly. One of the wings looked broken, and the butterfly seemed so sad, and lonely. I didn't want to look at Jake, as I felt warm tears escape my eyes. I didn't try to hide them either, for it was the only way to let out my emotion. I was broken, and sad. I was sixteen, and defenseless, and unsure of my life at the moment. I heard Jake's phone ring to life, which made my head jolt up on its own.

"Its Josh, he wanted to know why we weren't in class today." Jake said with a mischievous grin.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him we were abducted by aliens." Jake said with a straight face. I was thankful for his sense of humor, because it gave me a reason to laugh, and it made the tears go away.

"I suppose we'll have to go back to school after, and meet up with him?" I asked, knowing the answer before I asked the question.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go to his house later anyway. Why don't you come too?"

I looked at Jake wide-eyed, "You know I cant. I have to be home right after school, anyway. I'm probably going to be dead for being home late today."

"Kira, please let someone know about whats going on." Jake pleaded with me. I was thankful that the girl brought out the food just in time, so I had a reason to avoid the comment Jake made.

As soon as my plate hit the table, I started devouring it. I could feel Jake's eyes watching me, and I knew he was more than upset. But the truth was, I had nowhere to go, I had no money, or job. I was still so young, what was going to happen if I told someone that my father was abusing me?

* * *

**_Once again, I have another DC story going. This one is a little less upbeat than my last stories, but still, I hope you enjoy it. Please Review, and let me know what you think! Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Beaten

**_Chapter Two_**

**_ Beaten_**

It was late when I finally got back home. I knew that one of two things were in store for me. The first would be that my father had drunk himself to oblivion, and I could just run to my room, and hide until the morning, and then get the crap kicked out of me, or two, he was drinking, and sitting up waiting for me, so he could beat me now. Either way, the situation was inevitable. I listened outside the door for a moment, when I couldn't hear anything, I slowly opened the door. I was always terrified of coming home. It was like watching a horror movie, you know the killer is waiting for you, but you have to go in any way, just to see. I felt pathetic for living the way I did, but there was really nothing else that could be done. As soon as I walked inside, I knew something was off, the house was oddly quiet, until I heard my fathers belt buckle. I turned around, and sure enough he was standing behind the door, waiting for me. My eyes grew wide, as I watched him take his belt off, and wrap it around his fist, so that the buckle was loose. I bit my lip, and fought back the tears, as they blurred my vision. I was too afraid to run, or scream. "So you think you can leave the house, and come back whenever you feel like?" I heard my father hiss, before he raised his hand in the air, just in time for Kira to turn and run. With her first step, she fell to the floor, as her fathers belt wrapped around her leg. The metal part digging into her jeans, and for a moment she thanked herself for wearing the thick material. She stood up to run, again but all to soon the belt came back down, only this time it landed in the middle of her back. The only thing protecting her was a very thin black t-shirt. The hit gave him just enough time to grab her, as he slapped her in the face, Kira closed her eyes, and tried her best to disappear to that one place she made for herself. Deep inside her mind, where the butterflies flew free, and the crickets sing.

* * *

The next morning, Kira woke up exceptionally early, knowing her father was most likely still passed out, she gathered her clothes, and tip towed to the bathroom, where she made sure to lock the door, and turned on the shower. Kira then stood in front of the mirror to look at the damage that had been done to her during her battle from last night. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she softly touched her bruised face. In the corner of her lip, was a cluster of dried blood. Her lip was swollen, and bruised. She slowly took off her shirt, and turned around, so her back faced the mirror. She was surprised to see the middle of her back was also drapped in dried blood, along with the long gash that went up, and down her spine, it must have been at least four inches long. She then turned around and looked over her ribcage. There were old bruises covered by new ones. At the sight of her own body, she broke down and cried. She was so disgusted with everything life had to offer. She thought of multiple excuses to give her father, but none of them were ever good enough. She thought about death a lot, but she didn't want to be another statistic. She wanted so much more out of life. She wanted to finish school, and go to college, she wanted to make lots of money, and buy a huge house, and buy a nice car. She wanted to go on vacation to Hawaii, and lay out on the beach. She wanted to dance like the Hawaiian girl danced, with their long beautiful hair, flowing past their knee's. She wanted to live, but she had to learn how to free herself from prison first.

Kira walked along the side-walk, listening to the cars pass her. Not once did she ever look up, Kira kept her eyes on the growned at all times, afraid to meet anyones eyes. Kira just let her legs take her to where she needed to go, she didn't really need to see where she was going, just as long as she got there without interruption. That is until someone came running behind her, and practically jumped on her back, "Whats up Ki Ki?!" Jake Harris all but screamed in her ear. This caused Kira to fall to her knees in utter pain, as she clutched her back, she couldn't stop tears from falling this time. "Shit!" Jake said, as him, and Josh, helped her up, Jake Anderson was the next one at her side. "What happened?" Jake Anderson asked, as he pulled her into a gently embrace.

"My fat ass brother jumped on her." Josh said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Jake H defended.

"No, but you are a vacuum cleaner." Josh said, as he playfully pushed his brother. It wasn't until Jake Anderson forced Kira's face up to look at him, that gasped, "Motherfucker!" Jake said, loud enough to catch the boys attention. The Harris brothers walked over to see what had Jake so angry.

"Oh my god, Kira." Josh gasped.

"Enough is enough," Jake Anderson told her, as he touched Kira's bruised face, "You have to go to the police." He told her.

"No." Kira said flatly. Jake Anderson had tried for the past several months, since he first learned of the abuse to try to get his best friend to tell someone. No matter how hard he pushed, or supported her, she never gave in.

"Well what are you going to do? I mean, you can't really wear your hoodie all day." Josh said.

"I don't know." Kira cried out, it was the first time she had ever broke down in public, and in front of the boys. Jake Harris, stood back, shocked, and not saying anything. All he could do was watch his friend break down in his brothers arms.

"Come on let's go." Josh said. As he took ahold of her hand, and Jake Anderson took the other. They walked in the opposite direction of the school.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"We are going to go hang out in my basement." Jake Anderson said, no one is home, so we can just crash there until later.

"Oh fun." Jake Harris said putting as much effort in his voice as possible. The group of friends continued walking, until they reached Jake's house. Just as he promised, no one was home, so they had the house to themselves for the rest of the day.

"We should go rent some movies or something." Kira said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Josh said.

"If we are going to have movies, then we need snacks." Jake H, chimed in, causing everyone to laugh.

After everyone agreed on what to get, and who was going with who, everyone split up into their own groups, and agreed to meet back at Jake's house in one hour. Jake, and Kira walked up to the nearest movie rental. Kira scanned some of the movies, before she seemed to lose interest in them. Jake noticed this, and swayed his hips to the side, knocking into Kira slightly. She stumbled to the side, and laughed, "What was that for?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jake laughed, "See anything interesting?"

"Not really. I never have time to watch TV anyway, so how would I know what was good to watch?"

"Well, maybe if you..." Jake stopped himself from saying anything else. Seeing Kira's eyes glaze over with tears, she knew what he wanted to say. Jake couldn't understand why she wouldn't take his off to help. Why is it so hard to leave the person that hurts you? Why can't she see whats best for her? Jake thought to himself. "I think maybe a mix of movies, something scary, and something funny, hmm?" Jake asked, pulling Kira into a half-hearted hug.

* * *

**_So I dont really know If I like this one or not. Once I start writing it. Let me know!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Movies, Friends, and Junk Food

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Movies, Friends, and Junk Food**_

Everyone made it back to Jake's house within the proper time. Jake, and Kira were the last ones to arrive. Jake opened the door, and let Kira in first. The sound of loud music flooded the house, "Well, at least we know dumb, and dumber made it back." Jake said playfully, making Kira smile. They walked down to the basement, where Jake Harris, and Josh Harris were rocking out. Kira noticed someone else had also joined them, she tilted her head to the side, as if she were examining the other person. He was right around Josh's height, his head was covered by a black hooded jacket which said, _TIME BANDIT, _across the chest in big white letters. He seemed so mysterious to Kira. She found herself blushing when she noticed him staring back at her. She quickly looked down at her feet, and bit her lip, wishing away the blush that was evident on her face.

"Well look at that, Scott Hillstrand survived another season on his father boat!" Kira heard Jake Anderson call out.

"Fuck you." He answered back. Kira noted the sarcasm, and the humorous tone in his voice. _Scott Hillstrand, _Kira repeated his name mentally, and found herself blushing, and smiling once again. She found that she had liked that name.

"Why are you so shy, Kira?" Jake Harris, asked, "Come here, and meet the rest of the flock." He said as he grabbed Kira's shoulders, and pushed her to the small group of friends across the room.

Kira was thankful to have the friends that she did. She had known Jake Anderson for a long time, and when they got into middle school she was introduced to Jake, and Josh. The four of them had become great friends, but she still didn't know all of their friends. Now she was meeting Scott Hillstrand, another friend in their group. The only difference was, she wasn't sure why this introduction felt so different than meeting Jake, and Josh. The three friends together were like her brothers. Jake Anderson was the protective one, the one that was always there for her no matter what. Josh Harris was the supportive one. Kira enjoyed his company the most, because she knew she could trust him, he never tried talking sense into her like Jake A did. He just listened, and nodded when she needed him to acknowledge her. Then there was Jake Harris, clearly the clown of the group. Jake was like her little brother, always saying and doing things without thinking of the outcome. He always made her laugh, and with him. Kira felt like she could say or do just about anything without feeling embarrassed, because Jake was sure to do something that topped whatever she did. Now there was Scott Hillstrand, she was curious as to what role he would play in her life, Would he even want to be her friend? She was about to find out.

"Hi I'm Scott Hillstrand. It's nice to finally meet you, some people haven't shut up about you." Kira blushed even more, at the tone of his voice, and the words he spoke. Who was talking about me? She thought, but quickly got the answer, once Josh Harris cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Akira Lombardi, but everyone calls me Kira." She said as she extended her hand to meet his. Scott took her hand, and shook it, but was quickly cut off by Jake Harris jumping in front of her, "Or you can call her Ki Ki." Jake said as he pinched her cheeks. His actions only forcing more of a blush across her bruised face. Kira hissed, and brought her hand up to cup her sore cheek. "Jake!" Josh warned as he pulled him away from her.

"Shit, I'm sorry Ki Ki." Jake said.

"It's ok, Jake, you didn't know." Kira said, as she tried to hide the tears pulling at her eyes. _Your so stupid! Get a hold of yourself, it's just a stupid mark on your face, don't be such a baby. _Kira scolded herself, but no matter what she told herself she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Excuse me." Kira said, as she hurried past the boys, and across the room to the bathroom, where she locked herself inside, and cried.

"Nice job, fool." Josh said, as he pushed his little brother.

"Hey, it's not my fault her fathers an asshole." Jake retorted. Jake Anderson ignored the brothers, and ran after Akira. Jake stood against the wall away from his brother, with his hands stuffed inside his black hoodie. Scott looked at everyone, feeling uncomfortable with everything, "Maybe I should go." Scott said.

"No, its ok. Jake is gonna go talk to her, and in a few minutes she'll be fine." Josh offered.

"So whats her story?" Scott asked, as he tilted his head towards the bathroom door.

"Her father is abusive." Jake H blurted out. Josh elbowed his little brother, causing him to rub his arm, "That hurt, dick head." Jake said.

"Shut up." Josh said.

"Thats why her face is black and blue." Scott said mostly to himself, but Josh heard, and nodded, "Yeah. It's really sad though. Her mother is gone, and her father is a drunk. He expects Kira to do everything for him, the only time she gets a break is when she's at school, or he's at work."

"Why doesn't she go to the police?"

"We've tried to talk her into leaving, Jake A begs her everyday. She just wont do it.

"Damn." Was all Scott could say.

"Kira let me in please." Jake Anderson pleaded with her, as he softly knocked on the bathroom door. He could hear her sobs through to door, and that broke his heart. He couldn't stand her father, though he had never actually met him. Kira refused for anyone to know where she lived, even her best friends.

Several minutes later, Kira finally opened the door, and allowed Jake Anderson to come in. He looked at her, and sighed, "I hate being your best friend, because I can't do my job, and protect you." Jake said, pulling Kira into his arms for a hug.

"I don't need to be protected. This is my life, and I have to deal with it."

"But you don't. You can live here. You don't have to stay there." Jake said, trying to fight back his own tears. He honestly couldn't stand her father. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. She was an amazing person, and it killed him to know that she just couldn't see it.

"Thank's Jake, but if I was truly not met to be with my father, then somehow, someway... I'll get out of it." Kira said, as she wiped away her tears. Once she was satisfied she would no longer cry, she put on a fake smile, and nodded to Jake. Jake smiled at her, and took her hand, leading her back to their friends. Jake Harris walked up to Kira, and threw his arms around her, "I'm sorry." He whispered. Kira wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's ok." She said, hugging him back. Josh cleared his throat, which caught everyone's attention, "Shall we watch the movie?"

"I'll go get the popcorn, and soda!" Jake screamed with excitement, as he ran up the stairs, to the kitchen. Josh put in The Haunting In Connecticut. Everyone got comfortable, either on the couch, or on the floor.

Josh was sitting on the floor. Jake Harris was laying down on the couch, "For such a small kid, you sure do take up a lot of room." Kira said, laughing. Jake flipped her off, as she sat down on the floor to the side of the couch. Jake Anderson sat on a bean bag in front of the big screen T.V. Scott was the last one to find a place to sit, and decided to sit next to Kira. Scott looked at her, thinking of the torture she must face, and the everyday battles she goes through. It was the first time in his life he had looked at a girl without thinking about how good she would be in bed. The feeling that he seemed to get whenever he looked at her, or heard the sound of her voice was strange, and new to him.

Kira noticed him staring at her, and shyly tilted her head to look up at him. She gave him a light smile, but was quickly turned around when she felt something hit the back of her head. "What the hell!" She said, as she looked at Jake Harris, who had shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, way too fast. Kira reached over grabbing a small handful of popcorn, and then sat back down. She turned to face the TV, but was once again interrupted by Jake throwing a piece of popcorn. Kira took the handful of popcorn, which wasn't much, and threw it at Jake, which caused everyone to laugh. Scott watched as she settled back down, with a look of achievement on her face, which made him smile. Kira leaned forward, and grabbed a spare bowl of popcorn, that had been placed on the coffee table. She placed the silver bowl in front of her, and without looking she reached into take a piece. Her hand brushed against another hand. Kira looked down, then followed the arm, up to Scott's face. He smiled at her, and pulled his hand away, "Sorry." He said. His smile, and voice making her blush profusely. "It's ok, we can share." She said in a whisper.

During one particular part in the movie, Kira screamed, and jumped. It had scared her so bad, that she had sent the popcorn flying across the room. Everyone laughed at her, except for Scott. Instead, Scott wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down, "It's ok, it's just a movie." Scott tried to assure her. She tensed under his touch, Scott noticed this, and wondered if he should let go. His self questioning, didn't help him decide, his arms seemed to have a mind of their own. He couldn't bring himself to let go of the trembling girl in his arms, and that's where she stayed until the end of the movie.

* * *

**_Ok so I really love writing this. I can relate to Kira to a point, so that is helping me personally as well as the story. Anyway's let me know what you guys think!_**

**_And thank you to Pece87, and Amethystsea for the reviews, and support! _**


	4. Chapter 4 Walk and Talk

**_Chapter Four _**

**_Walk and Talk_**

I wasn't exactly sure when I had fallen asleep, or for how long. All I knew was I heard the guy's whispering loudly, and I was laying against someone. I didn't want to move, but I didn't want to stay either. I slowly moved away from the person I had been leaning against, and yawned. I heard a small laugh, and I looked to who it came from. The same person I had been sleeping on, Scott Hillstrand. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too..."

"Hey, calm down. What do you have to be sorry for? Sleeping?" Scott asked. He must have noticed the panic in my voice. I never got the chance to sleep during the day. My father always said, 'If your sleeping, then you're not doing what your supposed to do.' And that would be followed with a beating. I learned very quickly after my mother died what I could, and could not do around my father. Something as simple as a smile, could land me a beating. When I had composed myself, I looked back up at Scott, and thanked him, but somehow I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"C'mon I'll make you some lunch." Scott said, offering his hand. I reluctantly took his hand, and was surprised at how strong he was. He had pulled me to my feet with ease, because when I got to my feet, such force had pulled me into Scott's arms. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, "Sorry." I said.

"Stop apologizing. Its ok." Scott said, with a small laugh. Not letting go of my hand, Scott lead me into the kitchen, where the rest of the guys were.

"Well, look who's up." Josh whistled. Kira blushed, and looked at the floor, only to realize that she had ditched school, and she was unaware of the time that had passed.

"I... I need to go, it's getting late, and I need to get home." Kira said in a shaky voice.

"I'll walk you home." Jake Anderson offered.

"No, its ok. You should stay, and keep everyone company." Kira said. Jake looked at her, unsure, but then nodded, and hugged his best friend. "If you need anything..." He stopped abruptly, then sighed.

"It's ok Jake, I'll be fine." Kira tried to reassure him with a smile, but they both knew it was no use.

After Kira said goodbye to everyone, she pulled on her shoes, and started to walk out the front door. It was only when she got up the street, she heard the sounds of foot steps coming up quick behind her. She turned around to see who it was. "Wh what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"I need more cigarettes, guess I'm heading in the same direction as you." Scott said with a playful smirk.

"Oh..." Kira said nervously.

They walked past two small convince stores, when Kira finally asked, "Are you sure you were going out for cigarettes?"

"Course, why would you ask?" Scott asked.

"Because, we past two stores already, and not once did you stop to go in."

"Well, I doubt they carry the brand I use." Scott defended.

"What brand is that?"

"It's a very rare, Alaskan brand. Fisherman use them when they're out at sea." Scott lied.

"Mhm." Kira said, feeling a little more comfortable around Scott, "So whats in Alaska?"

"Everything." Scott said, "My family, my job, my life."

"So how do you know the triple J's?"

"Triple J's?" Scott asked with a laugh, "I've never heard anyone refer to them as that before." Kira, and Scott both laughed, before Scott answered the question, "Well, Jake, and Josh's dad is a fishermen, and although they live out here, Phil brings them up every summer to fish for Cod, and Jake A, came along a few times, and that's how we met. Were all around the same age, and our dad's are like best friend's so we get to hang out a lot."

"That sounds interesting, being a fishermen. So what, do you guys go out in little boats, with fishing poles, and relax while you catch fish, or how does that work?" Scott couldn't help but laugh at her question.

"No, not exactly. We go out on really big boats, and we don't get much rest, it's actually really hard work... maybe one day you could come up to Alaska, and see." Scott offered.

"I'd love that, but I don't think that will ever happen." Kira said, before thinking. She cursed herself, wishing she had taken back her words.

"It could happen." Scott said, "So what about you? What was the big rush to go home for?"

"Ahh... well it's kinda a long story..." Kira said, trying to find her words.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Just know that I'm as much of a friend as the Triple J's are." Scott said with a laugh. Kira couldn't help but smile aswell, avoiding Scott's eyes, she started to tell her story, "My mom died when I was nine. I live alone with my dad." Kira's voice turning low, and cold. Scott picked up on her change, as soon as she mentioned her father.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Scott knew that being bold probably wasn't such a good idea, but what other way was he supposed to put it?

"He's... he struggles, you know. It's not his fault... He just... misses her a lot... I guess."

Scott stopped walking, and turned Kira to face him. Slowly lifting up her chin with his finger's, "Did he do that to you?"

Kira gasped, and moved away from Scott, her eyes stung with tears, as she blinked her eyes, forcing her tears down her cheek. "It's nothing really. He doesn't know what he's doing when he's drunk..." Once again Kira wished that she had never said anything to Scott about her father.

"Kira, that's no excuse to hit someone, specially if it's supposed to be someone you love. I mean, my dad, and uncles love to drink, and they would never do something like that. Sure they are loud, and obnoxious fishermen, but they don't act like that." Scott said, trying to make her understand that this wasn't normal.

"I'm sorry. I need to go. Thank you for walking me home."

* * *

_**So first of all I want to thank everyone who is following this story. Special thanks go out to the one that shares my story, and know's my feelings. She told me that we write what we know. In this case, yes, I am writing what I know. I'm really glad I can write this, it's not just a story, but as you will see, its a little gleam of hope for people who are living in fear. Abuse is a serious thing. So many people think its easy to get away from it, but when your on the receiving end of that abuse, you have no idea how hard it is to break away. The fear that is installed in your head. Who do you trust? So for the ones who have a secret, or have kept a secret, know that there is hope, and there are plenty of people out there that are going through what you are going through! YOUR NOT ALONE IN YOUR FIGHT! If you suspect someone is being abused, or have witnessed abuse, don't be afraid to step in and help. Let someone know, the police, a doctor, a teacher, someone, anyone! You can help stop this vicious act! Again, thank you to the one that knows what I went through, you know who you are!**_

_**On a lighter note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Saviour

**_Chapter Five _**

**_Saviour_**

I took a deep breath, looking back at Scott, before I disappeared into my house. Scott smiled, and waved at me. I could feel his eyes burning in my back, as he watched me close the door. I could smell the smell of alcohol in the house, and I knew that I was walking into hell. Once again, I let my eyes drift close, as my body shut down, not wanting to face reality, as I heard my father's voice, "So you think your just gonna skip school, and go sneaking around with a boy. You slut!" His words were full of venom. Kira did the best she could to block them out. All she wanted to do was run to the safety of her room. To be able to close the door behind her, and crawl into her bed, and let all her problems fade, but her legs wouldn't allow her to move. Some how deep down she felt like she deserved the punishment she got almost every time she walked through the door. The devil in flesh would always be waiting for her, and there was no escaping him. Her father walked up behind her, shoving her as hard as she could. Her legs tried to carry her forward, but quickly lost her balance, as she fell to the floor. "You think you're so sly... You make me sick!" He yelled at her, as he stood over her trembling body. Kira didn't bother to put up a fight, how could she? She was no match against him, he was stronger, taller, smarter, and much more dominant then she would ever be. Kira thought about screaming, or crying, and begging for him to stop, but that always made it more exciting for him. "Dont you have anything to say, bitch?" He spat at her. Kira bit her trembling lip, so hard blood had trickled down her chin. He slapped her again, before straightening himself up, and moving to her side. He took another swig of beer he held tight in his hand.

"Are you fucking him?" Her father asked, surprisingly calm.

"N... No, No." Kira tried to get out. The last thing she wanted to do was show her father how scared she was, but she couldn't control the tremble in her voice, and for that she cursed herself.

"N No no." Her father mocked, "Pathetic." He said, as he kicked her rib's as hard as he could. Kira let out a loud scream, before she started coughing. He reached down, and punched the side of her face. At the same time Kira heard glass break, but was to afraid, and in too much pain to see what it was. Instead she disappeared inside herself.

The soft breeze of the wind, flowing through the trees. The birds sung a peaceful song, as I danced to their tune. My arms outstretched, as I spun around. Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, round, and round. My hands brushing against multiple flower petals. My eyes closed tight, as I started to hum with the birds above. So peaceful.

"Fuck you!" I heard someone shout, but I was too exhausted to open my eyes. I heard the all to familiar sound of punches, as I did my best to ignore them. I felt my self fading back to my make shift wonderland.

The butterflies leading me to the calm, serene lake. I sat down to listen to the relaxing stream, as the butterflies danced above my head. The birds continued their concert somewhere unseen. I smiled, feeling embraced by warmth, and love from my surroundings. I wish I didn't have to leave...

"Kira... Kira... Wake up." I heard someone plead. I didn't want to open my eyes, but the constant nagging for me to answer was too much. I slowly opened my eyes, and realized I was still in my kitchen on the floor. My body hurt so bad, my face felt numb, and tingley. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. The same person that wished me awake, was now helping me up. I couldn't look at the person who was helping me, for my eyes were fixed on my father, who was on the floor only a few inches in front of me. His face bruised, and his lip swollen, and bloody, matching his nose. It was only after I was carried outside of my house, was I able to look up into the face of my savior.

"Sc... Scotty..." I asked, the emotion's were unbearable, and I finally had reached my breaking point, as I cried into Scott's neck.

I watched Kira close the door, and as I turned to leave my stomach felt sick. Something inside me kept nagging at me to stay. _Just wait a minute Scott._ I told myself. It wasn't long until I heard a scream escape the house. I couldn't help but shiver, as the screams filled my ears. I ran to the house, and tried to look in, afraid of what I might see. There was a window on the side of the door, I kicked it as hard as I could with my booted foot. Hearing the glass shatter was relief to me. I climbed inside, and felt immediate anger fill my body. Kira was limp on the floor. The house smelled like a bar, the smell of beer stinging my nose. I watched the man, who I assumed was Kira's father, stand over her limp body, and take another gulp of beer. He set the bottle down on the counter, and brought his fist back up, and I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped.

"Hey!" Scott shouted, as he charged at the grungy, slightly overweight man. He tackled him to the floor, and started punching him. The older man flipped him over, and exchanged a punch to Scotty's face, bruising his eye. Scott didn't give up though, as he kept throwing punches, it didn't take much to knock the older man out. Scott regained his stance above the man, and held his position for a moment just incase he wasn't finished. When Scott felt safe enough, he rushed over to Kira, cupping her face, "Kira... Kira ... Wake up." She bearly opened her eyes, before she fell limp once again. Scott scooped her up in his arms, and carried her out of the house. It was then Kira woke up, looking up at me, as she called my name, "Sc...Scotty..." She said, I couldn't get over the helpless sound in her voice, as she literally let go in my arms, crying into my neck. I didn't mind though. It felt good to help her, she felt right in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to protect her, I wanted her to feel safe.

**_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark_**

**_But now I know my wounds are sewn, because of who you are_**

**_I will take this burden on, and become the holy one_**

**_But remember I am human, and I'm bound to sing this song_**

**_So hear my voice,_**

**_Reminds you not to bleed_**

**_I am here_**

**_Saviour! Will be there_**

**_When you are feeling alone, oh_**

**_Saviour, for all that you do_**

**_So you live freely without their harm_**

**_So here I write my lullaby to all the lonely ones_**

**_Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love_**

**_So I can take this pen, and teach you how to live_**

**_But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give_**

**_So hear my voice_**

**_Reminds you not to bleed_**

**_I am here_**

**_Saviour! Will be there_**

**_When you are feeling alone, oh_**

**_Saviour for all that you do_**

**_So you live freely without their harm_**

**_When I hear your cries_**

**_Praying for life_**

**_I will be there_**

**_When I hear your cries_**

**_Praying for life_**

**_I will be there!_**

**_I will be there!_**

**_I will always be there!_**

**_I will be there!_**

**_Black Veil Brides ~ Saviour_**

* * *

**_I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend. Chris was murdered last year, by his girlfriend's father. The whole time he was with this girl, she was also with another guy, who is now her husband. The night Chris died, I wanted to call him, but I never did. When I found out what happened in the morning I was beyond broken. I never felt such pain in my life before. Now last week, justice was finally served! Chris's killer was found guilty, on five counts of murder, and assault with a deadly weapon. _**

**_Thank you to everyone that has read this story, and everyone who has supported me, and this story it means a lot! Love you all! 3_**


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital Mental Breakdown

_**Chapter Six**_

_** Hospital Bed and Mental Break Downs **_

I didn't want to move, I was too afraid of the pain. I didn't want to open my eye's, afraid that I might have died. What peace, and happiness that would bring to me!? The humiliation from dying at the hands of my abusive, alcoholic father, forced my eyes open. I heard a steady, calming, yet annoying beep somewhere behind me. The room was dark, and the noise was minimal. The coldness of the room, let me know I was in a hospital. _He finally did it._ I thought to myself. I tried to sit up, but a searing pain shot through my ribs, and my spine. I layed back down, before moaning out in pain. It was only then did I hear someone stir.

"Akira?" I heard a voice say.

"Scott?" I asked, recognizing the voice. I looked into Scott's eyes. It wasn't hard for me to see him in the dark room, since I had my eyes closed, they immediately adjusted to the dark. Scott didn't say anything back to me, instead, he leaned over my hospital bed, caressing my hair. "What happened?" I choked out.

"I saw... you... your dad. I saw him hit you." Scott managed to say. His voice cracking a bit, _had he been crying? _I wondered.

"You saved my life!" I could no longer hold back my tears. Feeling the hot liquid pour down my face, I felt relief, and fear flowing with them. I was relieved that I didn't have to hide anymore, and fear that my father would actually try to kill me this time.

"Scott, what did you tell the doctors?"

"Kira, I had to tell them the truth." His words hitting me like a ton of bricks. Should I be happy, or sad? Should I cry because of happiness, or sadness? And the one question that left my stomach jumbled with nerves, _'What's gonna happen now?'_ I asked myself over, and over again, mentally.

"What are they going to do?" I finally asked.

"I dont know." Scott answered back truthfully, "Listen, I need to let the doctor's know your awake. They need to check you, ok? While they are doing that, I'm going to call my dad."

"Dont leave me." I pleaded. That was the first time I felt like I needed, or wanted someone with me. It was the first time I showed someone weakness. _Was I pathetic now? Would Scott think I was pitiful for asking him to stay? He probably doesn't want to be bothered with you. Your just a big waste of time. Pathetic, useless waste. _I argued mentally.

Scott leaned over the bed, closer to me. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, making me tremble. I closed my eye's, and moved my head away, not wanting to face him. I was surprised, when I felt his lips press softly against my temple. My eye's snapped open at the sudden contact. My breath stopped in my throat.

"Kira, look at me." I heard Scott demand softly. I brought my eye's to look up into his, "I am not going to leave you. I am going to protect you from now on. I wont let anyone touch you again. I promise!" With that he left the room, leaving me shocked, and unable to breathe.

* * *

I watched as a short chubby doctor walked into Kira's room. He was flamboyantly happy, as he assured Scott, Kira would be fine. Scott could do nothing else, but let the Dr. Karr do his job.

I walked out of the hospital, in the cool night breeze, and pulled out my cellphone. I scrolled down, until I found my dad's number, and quickly pushed the send button. After a few rings I finally heard my father's voice, "Hey Scott." I heard him say.

"Hey dad... Listen, I need some help." It wasn't often I asked my dad, or anyone in fact, for help. But when I did, I knew I could count on my dad, and the rest of the Hillstrand clan to be there. As loud and obnoxious my family was, we always stuck together, everyone had each other's back. Exactly how it should be!

"What's wrong, son?" I heard the worry in my dad's voice, and I felt bad.

"Can you come to the hospital? I'll explain when you get here."

"Be there in a minute." Came John's voice. I sighed, and hung up the phone, and walked back into the hospital.

When I got to the hospital room, I walked in as the doctor was finishing up his exam on Kira. He scribbled down something on his clipboard, and then again in a file he had laying on the table, with Kira's name on it.

"How is she?" I asked, worried.

"Well, she's as well as can be expected." Dr. Karr's high-pitched voice rang, "I am going to order several X- ray's to be done on her ribs, and I also want a CT scan done on her stomach, just to make sure everything's ok. I believe you might have a few broken ribs, which is why it's hard for you to breathe, and move." The doctor continued, "Um, I also called CPS, and there are some police men that would like to speak with you. However, I told them that they will have to wait until all the testing is finished. Your health comes first right now." I could see Kira's eyes fill with tears, but I couldn't understand why she was so sad. She should be happy she doesn't have to deal with her father hurting her anymore.

The doctor turned to leave the room, "I'll have a nurse come get you in just a few minutes." I thanked the doctor, before turning my attention to Kira. She seemed cold, distant, and shocked.

"Hey." I said, "Sorry... I had to tell them I was your boyfriend, so they would let me stay." Though the words didn't seem to reach Kira's ear's, instead, she asked, "What am I going to do now? What's gonna happen to me, and my dad?"

"It'll be ok, just wait, and see. You don't have to go back to him, you'll never get hurt again."

* * *

This couldn't be happening, what am I supposed to do? I already lost my mother, but now I'm going to lose my father too? How did things get this bad? I questioned myself. I was so confused, and scared. Scott seemed to know what he was doing, but I didn't know him that well, how could I trust him? _You shouldn't trust him, he just tore the only family you had apart._ I couldn't help but cry, I didn't want to talk to the police, I didn't want to be in the hospital, and I didn't want to be around Scott anymore. I just wanted to go home, and crawl into my bed, and hide from the world.

A few minutes later a nurse came into the room, her hair pulled into a tight gray bun, and she wore a warm smile on her face. "I've come to take you for your X ray's my dear. Then we can get you some lunch. After lunch we will do a cat scan on you, and then maybe tomorrow the doctor will allow the police to come in, and talk to you." Her voice was shaky with her age, but she still seemed to have lots of energy, which would sure help cheer people up. At least that's what Scotty was hoping for.

"Kira, I'll be here when you get back. Everything is going to be fine." Scott tried to tell her as the nurse, and a few other's came into wheel the bed away.

* * *

I sighed, as I shoved my hand's in the pocket's of my black Time Bandit hoodie. I paced the outside of the hospital, until I heard the familiar sound of my dad's motorcycle. Taking off his helmet, and locking it on the bike, before he came up to me. Worry evident in his eyes, and again, I felt guilty for not telling him what was going on sooner.

"What's going on?" My dad asked. I could see his eyes searching mine for an answer.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked. I couldn't help but feel confused inside. I felt as I was standing on the edge, and I was about to fall off. In less than ten hours, I had met up with old friends, met Akira, walked her home, saved her life, fell in love, and here I am now, promising her protection for as long as I could give it to her.

"So... I was hanging out with the Harris boys, and Jake Anderson." I stopped to take a breath, trying to think of how I was going to tell my dad the next part.

"So, one of the boys got hurt?" The Captain of the Time Bandit assumed.

"No." Scott shifted his weight, nervously, "There was a girl there, and Jake, and Josh were telling me that her father hits her. I walked her home, and we started talking, and ... I couldn't leave, when she went in the house, so I stayed. I heard her scream, and I broke the window to get in the house, and I beat her father up, and I brought her to the hospital."

The look that spread across Johnathan's face was priceless. His son just saved a girl's life, but he was also facing some hefty charges. Breaking, and entering, assault, and kidnapping.

"Son, I'm proud of you, but do you know what you've walked into?"

"I told them I was her boyfriend. The thing is..." Scott continued, his father taking a step back, and to collect his thoughts, "I think I like her."

"You think you like her? Scott, what... what is going through your head?" Johnathan asked frustrated.

"Just come in and meet her dad. Please. She has nowhere to go, and she's scared. I promised I would be there for her."

Johnathan put out his cigarette, and followed his son into the hospital. His cowboy boot's clicking on the freshly polished tile floor, his gruff appearance, forcing the staff's heads to turn. Scott walked up to the room door, walking in first. Kira was waiting there, she looked exhausted, and so she should be. It was well past mid night.

"The doctor will be in shortly to go over the results." The nurse said, as she patted Scott's shoulder, and left the room. Johnathan stayed silent, letting his son maintain control of the situation he had gotten himself in.

Scott walked up to the bed, taking Kira's hand into his. Her face turned to the opposite side, facing a blinded window. "Kira..." Scott called softly. She sniffled to her self, and Scott knew instantly she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, Kira." Scott offered.

"What am I supposed to do now? I have no family that will take me. My dad's probably going to jail, and I ..." That was all it took for Kira to break down, she wept into her pillow, and Scott was left trying to comfort the girl he saved.

* * *

**_Sorry for taking so long to update. First I want to apologize for confusion everyone. No the last chapter was not the end, there is still a story to be told lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I have also started a few other stories, along with this one. One I have already posted the first chapter, it was a requested fic, so check it out. It's called : _****_It's A Start_****_ Let me know how you like it._**

**_Thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Saying Goodbye

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Saying Goodbye_**

"Um, Hi Kira, I'm Scott's father." Johnathan said, stepping forward. For the first time he was seeing the bruised, and broken little girl that his son saved. He could tell she was in pain, and stressed out, and he felt bad for her. "My name is Johnathan." He said, extending his hand out to her. Kira was hesitant to take it, but did so. His calloused hands gripped hers, maybe a little to strong for her comfort, making her wince a little. "I can't imagine what you are going through right now, but I want you to know, that my son made a promise to you, and once a Hillstrand gives you their word, your either with us or you're not. If you accept, then your just as much family, as any other Hillstrand. You don't have to decide now, but I'm sure I can pull some strings, and you can come stay with us if you want."

Kira thought about what Johnathan had to offer. He seemed nice enough, and if it weren't for his son, god only know's what would've happened to her.

Maybe I do need to start thinking about myself.

One side of her brain said, but the other argued back, forcing herself into a lower pit. You know you don't deserve it. Your completely worthless. Why the hell would anyone offer to help you. Stupid, foolish girl! A sigh escaped her lip's, there were days like these where she contemplated her life. If she ended her life, then she would never have to be a burden to anyone again. Her father could live happily without her. Her friends would be freed of worrying about her. Her teacher's wouldn't have to get mad at her whenever she missed school. The world would truly be a better place without her. On the other hand, she thought about her mother. A happy-go-lucky kind of person who always had a smile on her face. Even when something went wrong, she would smile, and tell her daughter, "Everything happens for a reason, baby girl. Just keep your chin up, because everyone has to answer to someone. So when something goes wrong, it can just as easily be fixed." Or, "Dont worry about the future, because we never know what's going to happen. You just gotta live with the moment you have, and what that moment is offering you."With her mother's advice ringing through her mind, she wiped her watery eye's before making her decision.

"Thank's Mr. Hillstrand. I would really appreciate that offer. I promise I wont get in your way."

"Dont be silly kid. Let me go talk to these people, and maybe we can get ou out of here early." Johnathan said, as he turned to leave.

Scott stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. It was Kira that started first this time, "Why are you doing this for me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You dont even know me, and you've saved my life. You and your dad are offering to take me in, but why?" Kira asked.

Scott just smiled at her, not answering her question, but instead rubbing her head, before exiting the room.

* * *

Several day's later, and several interviews with the police, and pictures later Kira was sitting up in a wheelchair for the first time almost a week. Her ribs still hurt, but not as much as they did at first. Scott, true to his word, stayed right by her side the whole time. Kira couldn't understand why, and Scott would never give her a reason. Whenever she would ask, he would just smile.

Johnathan came in the room, a little loud, forcing his sleeping son to jolt awake, "You scared the crap outta me, dad!" Scott said, holding his hand over his heart. Kira laughed a little, but stopped as soon as Scott looked at her. Half embarrassed, and more so afraid of his reaction, she put her head down, trying to hide. Scott let it go, and stood up to stretch his sore back.

"Well, this is it, are you ready to get out of here Kira?" Came Jonathan's voice?

"Really? I can leave today?" As soon as Kira asked the question, a cop and a woman dressed in a black dress pants, and a white shirt. Her name tag read, "Sofia," under her name was her job title, "case worker." silence filled the room, and for the first time since Kira left her fathers abusive hands, she felt like she was about to get beat one more time.

"Hi Akira. How are you feeling?" Her soft voice echoed through Kira's ears.

"Who are you?" Kira asked in a small voice.

"I'm Sofia from Child Protective Services. Your being released today, and that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean that's why your here, she's coming home with us!?" Scott said, standing up, taking on a very defensive mode. The cop walked forward, eyeing the blonde haired boy. Then Jonathan took his place next to his son.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I'm Johnathan Hillstrand, and this is my son, Scotty Hillstrand. Kira was supposed to come home with us."

"I see. What is your relation with Akira?"

Kira looked at John, and Scott tears threatening her eyes. They knew she was desperate, but what were they supposed to say or do? Scott almost jumped forward, as if on attack. He wanted to rip Sofia's face off, aswell as the cop. He knew what she was going to do. She had no intention of letting Kira go with them, and for that, he needed to do something, anything to try to keep Kira with him. "She's my girlfriend." Akira's eye's widened, and opened her mouth to resist, but the look Scott shot at her told her otherwise.

"Oh really? How long have you two been together, Akira?" Sofia turned to the trembling girl in the wheelchair.

"Uh... Um... I..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"We've been together for a year." Scott said.

"I asked Akira to answer the question." Sofia said, before turning back to Akira. "Even so, I'm sorry to tell you that you have to come with me." With those words, Kira's eyes flooded with tears, as they streamed down her cheek's. Scott instinctively walked over to comfort her. He kneeled down, and wiped her tears away.

"What do we have to do to get custody of her?" Johnathan asked, eyes focused on his black cowboy boots. Sofia stepped forward, handing him her card with all her contact information. "This is where you can reach me. By law, I have to see if she has any family other than her father that is willing to take her in. If not, she will be put through the system, and that is when you can step in. If you are approved, then she can go home with you."

"How long will that take?" Scott asked.

"The process is not an easy one, it can take several months, sometimes up to a year or more."

Kira's heart sank deeper, and deeper. She didn't want to go into foster care, she didn't want to live in a children's home. She wanted to go home with the Hillstrand's, and possibly live the rest of her life normal, without worry. She couldn't understand her feelings for Scott, but she knew deep down he cared for her, just as she cared for him. The only problem was that she was terrified to admit it.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott yelled, "Dont you think if her family really cared, she would have been taken away from this mess a long time ago?" Scott was beyond annoyed, and let it show. He didn't want anyone taking Kira away from him. There was something about her that he was beginning to love. She needed him, even though she may not know it.

"I could say the same thing about you." Sofia shot back, "Now if you excuse me, we need to get going. I have several more cases I need to work on today." Sofia said, gripping the wheelchair, and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Scott shouted, as he ran in front of the wheelchair, stopping Sofia from pushing Kira anywhere else, "Can you please give us a minute to say goodbye?"

Sofia was clearly annoyed by the rowdy young man, sighing, she nodded, "Five minutes." She said before exiting the room, the cop following behind her.

"I don't want to go." Kira cried. Scott hugged her, and stroked her hair, "I know." He said, but there was nothing he could do.

"Look kid, I don't know how this is going to work, were both fishermen, and we live in Alaska. We just came down for a visit with some friends..." Johnathan started, but was cut off by his son, "Isn't there anyway we can just take her? She can come with us back to Alaska, and she can start a new life, and..."

"Scott..." Johnathan called, "Say your goodbyes, I think we have some things we need to talk about."

As heartbroken as Scott was, he couldn't disobey his father, he knew better than to do that. For the first time he felt like he was being scolded, just like a child. Was there really no way around this? Scott thought to himself. He had only known Kira for a short time, and grew incredibly strong feelings for her in that time, saved her life, and fell for her even more. Not to mention his promise to protect her, and stay by her side, now they were being ripped apart. Both of them were too young, and naïve to stop it. There was nothing they could do except wait.

* * *

**_Finally updated! It's been awhile since I actually sat down and wrote a chapter for this story, can't believe I finished all of this in less then one hour tonight! So now that this is updated, gotta work on the second chapter for _****_It's A Start. _**

**_Also started playing around with a new story theme. Wanna hear it?_**

**_So the Hillstrand's own, and operate their own ranch. Johnathan's daughter is a champion Barrel Racer, and when she offers to teach her friend how to ride, she gets more then she bargained for, but so does Andy!_**

**_Let me know what you guys think? Like I said, I'm still playing around with this theme, but this is the main idea I have in my hear right now. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you guys!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Abyss

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Abyss_**

I layed awake in my cot unable to sleep. It had been a week since I left the hospital. That was the last time I saw Scott, or any of my friends. The room felt damp, and cold. I shivered as I pulled my knees to my chest. I forced my eyes closed, trying to focus on anything except the coldness. I imagined myself on an island. Palm tree's blowing softly against a summer breeze. The ocean singing a song, as the water was forced up on the shore, colliding with my feet, and washing over my legs. I smiled to myself, holding onto a happy thought that would most likely never come true.

* * *

In the morning, I pushed my breakfast tray away from me, unable to eat the slop they called food. I headed back to my room, where I could escape the noise from the other kids. I hadn't made any friends, and I quickly found that I had to be on guard at all times. Feeling more like a prison, then a safe place, I was beginning to search my mind for ways to end my life. I was forced away from my thoughts, when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't bother to look up, because I really didn't want to deal with anyone. However this person had other plans for me. I heard a chair shift across the cold tile floor. Feeling a presence across from me, I peaked my head out from beneath my haven of sheets, only to come face to face with Tracy, my therapist.

Tracy had shoulder length curly copper colored hair, and freckles across her cheek's and nose. She was nice, but firm when needed. She wasn't a terrible person to talk too either, but on the other hand there were times that I didn't want to look at her face.

"Akira, do you really not want to come out of your room? It's a beautiful day outside, and the rest of the children are out there playing." Tracy's voice echoed.

"I don't want to go outside with the children." I responded with a bit more power then what was necessary.

"Ok, so you just want to cocoon yourself in this bed, and what?" Tracy asked.

"I don't want to be here." I told her, though the way she took it was not the way I intended it.

"I know this isn't the best situation, but at least your safe." Tracy's words rang through my ears like a freight train. Sometimes she was truly unbelievable! Did she really think this place was safe? It was worse, "At least at home I only had to worry about one person hurting me. Now I have to watch my back for groups of people." I whispered, mostly to myself then to Tracy, though she heard anyway.

"You know we have a no tolerance policy here, we try our best to prevent outburst's, and violence. If someone is bothering you report it."

I rolled over so I didn't have to face her anymore. She really just didn't understand. I heard her sigh then say, "Sweetie, I can only try as much as you all the ball to roll. Without the ball rolling back to me, I can't play. Do you understand?"

"Do you understand?" I said, almost jumping up out of my bed. I was beyond frustrated, and depressed. I had so many emotions running through my body that I had held in, and they were finally too much to handle. "At the end of the day you can go home to your husband, and your kids. You can lay in your own bed, and shower in your own shower. You can go for a walk whenever you please, and eat whatever you want. You can go see a movie with your friends if you feel like it, but I'm stuck here, in a prison. I'm sleeping in a hard, used, worn out cot. My room is always freezing ass cold. Then when I decide I want to go outside, there's only certain times that we are allowed to do that. And the food... no wonder people start having eating disorder's, because the food is shit! And if I want to shower, I have to watch my back so I don't get beat up, or stabbed. But you expect me to be thankful that I'm here? Why should I be thankful? I can't see my friends. I cant go outside when I want to. And I have more people to watch out for then just my father. So how am I lucky? Explain that to me, please, because I would love to know. You people say you care, but you don't, and you never will because you have no idea what it's like living in a place like this. With staff that say they care, and want to help, but every time there's a problem they turn a blind eye to it. I had someone that wanted me. I was offered a home, and you people said no. And for what? So dont act like you fucking care, when you just go through the motions of doing your job." I yelled, and soon the yelling turned into helpless sobs. I wasn't sure if it was my reaction, or the fact that Tracy knew I was right, but she stood up, and started walking out of the room, for whatever reason it was. It was then, that I felt myself completely start to shatter. I really couldn't take living like this anymore. I turned around and screamed as I flipped over the cot that acted like a bed. Then I went to the cold white brick wall, and punched it. Feeling a jolt of pain run through my arm, I left out another scream, before I fell to the floor. A small pool of blood slowly trickling it's way down my hand, and onto the floor. Just in time for a woman to come in holding a long needle. A man followed behind her, as I kicked, and flailed my arms. I continued to scream, and fight against them. The man was too strong, and wrapped my arms in a very uncomfortable position, as the nurse plunged the needle into my arm. I felt myself relaxing against my will, and soon my eye's drifted shut, as I was forced into a deep black sleep.

* * *

**_After several failed attempts to actually upload this chapter, I have finally been able to update this story. Has anyone else had any problems uploading or updating the stories? I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be much longer. I also have an idea brewing for a new DC fic with Jake Anderson. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Fight For What You Want

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Fight For What You Want**_

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not give that kind of information out." Sofia said in a calm voice.

"Ok, thank's for no help." Scott Hillstrand hissed, before hanging up the phone. He was beyond fed up of people telling him they couldn't help him, or giving him the run around. All he wanted was to know if Kira was alright, and where she was. It was frustrating beyond belief, when he couldn't get any information. His father had even tried, and the same answer's were always given.

"Son, you did a good thing by helping her, but this time you can only go so far." Johnathan tried to tell his son.

"Are you telling me to give up? I don't remember that being part of the Hillstrand vocabulary." Scott questioned. After a moment of silence from his father, who seemed to be deep in thought, he was ordered to put his shoes on, and to meet him in the truck. Scott did just that in record time.

Within half an hour, the Hillstrand's found themselves outside of the adoption agency. Johnathan remained in the driver's seat, with the truck in park. Once again, he was in deep thought, "Scotty, do you know what kind of trouble this can bring?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand how many problems this girl has, and comes with?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to fight for her?"

"Yes!" Scotty Hillstrand said in almost a shout. A smile creeping across his face, mimicking his fathers.

"Alright then, let's go." Johnathan said, as he stepped out of his truck dressed in his normal jeans, and leather jacket, and cowboy boots. There was something about the Hillstrands that couldn't be denied. They were fighters, and when they wanted something, they would stop at nothing to get it.

As they made their way into the building, and up to the desk. An older woman sat, with greying hair, and large framed glasses that took up most of her face. Her lipstick spread across her lips, and then some. "Can I help you?" Her frail voice rang.

"We need to speak to Sofia, please." Johnathan Hillstrand asked.

"Ok, have a seat, and I will let her know. May I have your names, please?" The little old woman asked.

"John, and Scott Hillstrand."

"She should know us very well." Scott chirped, earning a sideway's grin from his father.

The pleasant, yet flustered woman gave a half smile, before ushering the two gruffed up men to sit down. She picked up the phone, and sent for Sofia.

"It'll be just a moment." The woman announced, before sorting some files, and answering a random phone call.

It was a while before Sofia kindly made her way out of her office, "Ahh, you two. Let's go to my office, and we can talk there." Sofia said, leading the way to a small office in the back of the small building. "Please, have a seat." She offered. The boys took a seat, as did Sofia, "What can I do for you?"

"We want to see Kira."

"Well, I'm sorry, but she's unavailable right now."

"Can you tell us if she's ok, is she still here, or did she go home with family?" Scott asked, wanting to know anything he could about the girl he saved.

"You two just don't let up, do you?" Sofia sighed, "There isn't a lot of people who are this loyal. All I can tell you is that Akira has not been adopted. We are having some trouble placing her in the care of her relatives."

"Again, so why can't we take her?" Johnathan asked, clearly fed up with the woman in front of him.

"By law, she has to go with any family she has left, if not, then she has to stay here until she is properly evaluated, that way we can place her into the proper care she deserves." By this point Scott Hillstrand was bearly allowing himself to stay calm. The excuses Sofia gave was that equal to a game player. Making, or saying everything they could to make you quit playing the game.

"All she needs is a home where she can feel safe. Where someone isn't going to beat the shit out of her whenever they feel like. I think she's old enough to make her own dicisons, so let her choose." Scott pleaded.

"Even if I did that, she is not here to make that choice right now."

"What do you mean?" Johnathan said, sitting up in his chair.

"She will be spending sometime in the mental hospital."

"What? Why?" Scott said, leaping out of his chair, almost tipping it backward.

"Please, Mr. Hillstrand sit down." Sofia said firmly, Scott unwillingly sat down to listen to Sofia's next excuse.

"Akira, had a breakdown, she is showing signs of depression, and suicide. She's also being treated for a fractured hand."

"What the fuck have you people been doing to her?" Scott said, clearly pissed.

"Calm down Scotty, let her explain first." John said trying to keep calm himself.

Sofia took a deep breath, not allowing herself to show how scared she was, "Akira's family doesn't want anything to do with her. She has nowhere to go. Her psychologist says she can go into a foster home, but every foster family that comes to meet her, Akira chases away. And since she's acting out like this, she needs some more counseling. On top of that she has to deal with the police, and testifying against her father. I'm afraid her mental state will not allow her to flourish in a family enviroment at this time." Sofia finished.

"So let me get this straight. Your just going to keep her here, because she doesn't fit your standards of what a normal teenager should act like?" Johnathan asked, baffled by what he was hearing.

"Well, to put it simply, yes. You see if we don't have standards, then we would be adopting out children that can, and will eventually harm themselves or others. We can not take that risk."

"This is bullshit!" Scott yelled.

"What do I have to do to adopt her?" Johnathan asked.

"I'm sorry but you can't."

"Why not?" Johnathan asked.

"Like I have said before. This organization has standards..."

"So because of my appearance I can't adopt her?" Johnathan asked amused.

"By no means are we trying to offend you, but yes." Sofia said.

"What do you know about me? Nothing!" Johnathan spat, "In this situation who is the good person, and who is the bad? I may look rough, and tough, but you can't judge me or my son because of what we look like." Johnathan spoke, but stopped before his tongue got ahead of him.

"You're a real piece of shit, and so is this organization!" Scott yelled, before getting up and walking out to his fathers truck.

"What hospital is she staying at?" Johnathan Hillstrand said, as he stood up, hovering well above the woman.

"I can not share that information with you, sir."

"Bullshit. Tell me right now where she's at. Maybe it would be in her best interest to see a familiar face. One that she loves, and trusts, and maybe you would see another side of Kira." John stated, "But of course, your standards won't let you, right? Well what about Kira's standards, and needs? What if Kira is just like me, and Scotty? Or did you think about that?"

After several minutes of silence, Sofia looked into the darkened eyes of the fisherman in front of her, "2300 South Central Hospital." Was all she said.

"I'm coming back here tomorrow, and you better have the adoption papers written up, I don't intend on leaving here until I have Kira in my custody." Johnathan said, before turning, and walking away.

* * *

I felt dazed, and confused. My limbs felt like jello. I opened my eyes, and had to blink to get my vision back. I wasn't in my room at the orphanage, but in a hospital. I heard a beeping in the background, and let my eyes follow the noise. I had a needle in my arm, pumping fluid into my body. The memory of what happened, and the reason why she was there was completely fogged, but she would soon have her answer, as the doctor walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" Came a gruff, yet gloomy voice.

"Oh, I'm just wonderful." Akira said with a strained voice.

"Are you really?" The doctor asked back.

"Of course I am, why else would I be here." She mocked. The doctor ignored her comment, and continued, "I have to put a call through to your case worker, and your psychologist. You are also going to be evaluated further to see how your mental status is."

"Why? Because I said I didn't want to live anymore? Or because I through a little tantrum?" Akira asked, wishing that all of this would end. All she wanted was someone to save her, and the one person that promised just that to take her far away from everyone. Again, the doctor ignored her questions, leaving her to cry, curled up in her bed, with no hope or anything to hold onto.

* * *

Walking up to the counter, I wasn't going to take anyone's crap anymore. I was beyond fed up, and tired. For the first time in my life I felt like I met something to someone. I felt like I had a connection with Akira, she's beautiful, but broken. She's smart, but didn't think so. She's full of life, but empty. She's determined, but scared. She's strong, but fragile. She's everything I could fix, and more.

"Can I help you?" Asked a hispanic woman sitting on the desk. Her hair was dark, and long, and her nails went on for miles.

"I'm here to see a patient."

"What room?"

"I'm not sure, she was emitted here today, and we just found out about it." Came Scott's voice.

"Ok, what's the name?"

"Akira Lombardi."

"I'm sorry sir, but she Ms. Lombardi was emitted in the psyche ward, there are no visitors."

Feeling as if the word was out to keep the two apart, Scott was on the brink of falling.

"Well when can we see her?" Johnathan asked.

"When she's stable enough to leave."

"What the fuck kind of bullshit is this?" Scott finally snapped, "I'm going to see her one way or another, I don't care what I have to do to get there, so you can either help me out, or I'll find her myself."

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing I can do."

"Ok, fine!" Scott said, taking off in a slight run towards the elevator.

"Sir, I'm going to have to call security."

"You wouldn't have to if you tell us where she's at." Johnathan said calmly.

"What is your relation to Kira?" Hearing the question, Scotty stopped in his tracks, and turned around, but before he could say anything, his father spoke, "I've adopted her. She's coming home with us tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Let me see what I can do." The girl got on the phone, and quietly talked to someone on the other end, by the name of Robert. The conversation only lasted a minute or two, before she hung up, "Can you please take a seat, and wait just a few minutes." The Hillstrands did what they were told, and waited. Fifteen minutes or so later, a tall, muscular man dressed in a security suit walked up to the desk. After staring, and pointing, the man made his way over to the Hillstrands, "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, there is. I was told by my adopted daughter's case worker that I could come see her, and now I'm having problems being able to see her. She's coming home with me tomorrow, so I want to see how she's doing." Johnathan stood up, looking into Robert's eyes.

"Follow me please." Robert said. John and Scott followed the man into the elevator, and to the second floor. The ding of the elevator let them know they were where they were suppose to be. The double door's of the elevator opened to a long white narrow hallway. The smell of bleach and other chemical's stung their nose as they walked. At the end they came to a large door, on the side of the door was a small window, a woman stood there asking who was there. When the security guard flashed her his badge, she pressed in a code, buzzing the door open to reveal another long hallway. The walk was long, until they came to another door. Robert opened it, and ushered the Hillstrands inside, before closing the door, and locking it behind him. There was a nurses station, and two hallway's going in opposite directions. Robert walked up to the one of the nurses, and talked quietly to her. When she nodded, he backed away, motioning for John, and Scott to come to her. Once they had gone up to her, she didn't give them a chance to ask question's, "As you know, "She started, as she turned and started walking down another hallway, passing several rooms, "This is the Psyche ward. We are not allowed to leave visitors alone with the patients here. The visit will be short, for the patients benefit." She said, finally stopping outside of a large white door. "Any questions?" She asked, both Hillstrand's shaking their head's, and waited in anticipation as she unlocked, and opened the door, slowly, revealing a curled up sleeping Kira.

* * *

**_I had to stop, because I realized that if I keep going, this chapter will never end. So this is probably the last chapter until after the holiday's. I don't know how much longer this story is going to last, maybe two or three more chapters, not sure. Hope you all enjoy reading it, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10 The Call

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_The Call_**

I heard the door close shut in my room, but I refused to wake up. I hated how the nurses, and doctors came and went as they pleased. Constantly bringing me pills to take, or checking on me. I refused to pay attention to them any longer, as I snuggled into my pillow as much as I could. I let my mind wander away from me.

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so weak, and I failed to keep my promise to her. Walking over to her, I carefully brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly flickered open, then traveled up to meet Scott's eyes.

"Kira..." Scott said, leaving her name hanging on his tongue. Hearing her name on her saviors lips, made tears rush to her eyes. She was more than confused about life, and the meaning. She had lost all hope of ever seeing a fresh face, and to top it all of, she had lost herself in the mess of her life created by her father. "How are you?" Scott asked, unsure of what he should actually say. Feeling uncomfortable, he shifted his weight from one foot to another, and back again, until he heard Kira's voice. Kira shrugged her shoulders forward, before speaking, "The best I can... I guess. I just wish they would leave me alone. They treat me like I'm mental or something." John's phone started going off, "Hello?" He said into the phone. Scott, and Kira watched as he left the room, leaving the two by themselves.

"Kira... I'm sorry about this whole thing."

"Dont be. It's my fault I'm in here."

"What did you do?" Scott asked, needing to hear the words from her mouth.

Kira sighed, and looked away, trying to focus her attention on anything other than the question Scott had asked. "Have you ever felt like you were on the breaking point? Like, you just cant take, or handle another thing that happens? Just been pushed so far, and lost everything you have ever known?"

"Yes, and no." Scott responded.

"I just couldn't handle anything anymore. I wanted to die, I wanted to vent. I needed to release everything that was built up inside me, and for that, here I am."

Scott carefully took her casted up hand into his, and studied it. "When I was a kid, my mom took me to a park, because I wanted to go. It was really cold out, and I remember I threw a fit because she told me no." Scott laughed at the memory.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"Well, it was snowing outside, and my mom finally told me to go put my boots on, and a jacket, and she took me to the park. She said, when you get hurt, I don't want to hear you complain about it later. I thought I was so slick because I got what I wanted." Kira, and Scott both laughed, "I climbed up one of the ladder things leading to the top of the playground, and I was almost to the top, when I slipped because it was icy. I fell, and broke my arm."

"Oh my gosh." Kira said, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, my mom was sitting on a bench, and she told me to get up, but I couldn't stop crying. My mom refused to get up, so she stayed there, and let me cry until I got up. When I walked up to her, she asked me if I had fun, and I told her yes, until I fell. She smiled, and said, good. Then she told me we were going to the hospital. I was seven years old then, and after that, I never had a problem with anyone telling me no."

Kira and Scott looked over to the entry way, where John had just came in. His face hard to read, just like most times. "Dad." Scott asked.

"Let's go, we have to go, Scott." John said. Scott looked back at Kira, leaning down he kissed her forehead. He didn't want to leave, nor did she want him to leave, but what choice did either of them have in that moment? Once Scott was out of the room, he questioned his father. "Whats going on?"

"I'll tell you once were in the car." Was all Johnathan said. The walk seemed to take longer leaving, then when they came in. Scott couldn't help try to walk faster. The intensity of his fathers foot steps, as well as his own. The look on his fathers face, as if he was racing to pick up his last crab pot of the season. The air between them lay thick, which only made Scott feel as if something was wrong.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been going through a lot. My sister lost her baby, and its really taken a toll on the family. Finally I was able to throw this chapter together, so I do apologize for the lack chapter. Thank you all for the support, please keep reading, and reviewing! Love you all!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The News

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_The News_**

I got into the truck, and watched my dad fumble with his keys. For the first time, I actually thought he was nervous. "Dad, whats going on?"  
"I don't know if this is the right thing to do, or not."  
"What do you mean?" I asked my dad.  
"The phone call was to tell us that the adoption papers are ready to sign."  
"Thats great!"  
"But... Theres so much other things we have to do, and deal with. This is going to be a long hard road, are you sure your ready for it son?"  
"I'm sure." I said, not really sure of all the legality of the whole situation.  
"Then let's do this." My dad said, starting up the truck, and speeding off.

The whole drive up to the adoption center was quiet. I found my self staring at my father, and asking myself what I had done to deserve such a kick ass family. By the time we pulled up in the parking lot, I realized just how nervous I was, and how many questions I had mentally asked myself. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked along side of my father, into the building.  
"How may I help you?" A middle-aged woman, with greying hair asked, as we walked in.  
"We have an appointment with Sofia." Johnathan said.  
"Ok one moment please."

Within minutes Sofia walked out into the reception area, with a smile on her face. Motioning with her hand for the Hillstrands to follow her, as she lead them into her office.  
"I must say, I am quite surprised at the two of you. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
My dad looked at me, and I nodded, "Yes." He answered.  
"Ok, Before we sign the papers, I just want to go over somethings with you. Firstly, Ms. Lombardi must attend weekly counseling sessions. Also before she gets released into your custody, we must do a house inspection. You must provide a room, a bed, and a dresser for her. I will also be making visits to your house, out of the blue, in order to ensure Ms. Lombardi is in safe keeping. If you reject, I will have the police at your door, and I will see to it that you, Mr. Hillstrand sit in prison." The look of frustration on Sofia's face amused the Hillstrand boys to no end. Like father, like son, both Hillstrands wore their famous side smirk, their arms folded across their chest in a calm manner, as they stayed silent, and listened to the woman talk, about all the protocols she had to go over with them.

By the end of the hour, Johnathan was signing papers, and after another hour, they were allowed to leave. Sofia informed the boys that in a week's time, they would be doing, "first inspection." Which ment Johnathan had a weeks time to get the house ready for his new daughter.

"Hey dad?" Scott asked from the passenger's seat.  
"What?" Johnathan asked in his usual gruffy voice.  
"Can we go back to the hospital, we should really tell Akira." Scott asked nervously.  
"Not tonight son, I'm tired, and we have a lot of preparation to do, not to mention tell the family what your crazy ass got me into."  
Scott smirked to himself, knowing that even if it wasn't Akira that needed help, his father would try his best to help either way. Thats how their family was. Despite the "tough guy" appearance, the Hillstrands were the most down to earth pleasant people on earth.  
"But, dad, what would happen if you did all that work, and told the family, and everyone got excited for nothing?"  
"What are you talking about?" Johnathan asked his son, giving him the "what the hell are you talking about" expression.  
"Well, what if Akira doesn't want to become part of our family after all, its better to know before we go out of our way to help her, right?"  
After a long silence, and several mental arguments later, Johnathan turned the truck around, and headed back to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital was slow enough with everyone getting off work, and clogging up the roads, for the Hillstrands that was a problem. Speed was their middle name, and with all the traffic they couldn't get from point A to point B in their usual record time. However, by the time they did arrive at the hospital, and found a parking space, visiting hours were over, but for the persistent Hillstrands, that wasn't a problem either. After almost half an hour arguing with the nursing staff about time, and when they could see Akira, they found themselves right outside of her door.  
"Well, aren't you going in?" Johnathan asked.  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure." Scott knocked on the door, waiting to hear Akira's voice. There was no answer, and this time Johnathan knocked, much harder then his son.  
"What?" They finally heard Akira scream from inside. Johnathan opened the door, and walked in, his son right behind him.  
"Oh, its you guys again. Is everything ok?" Akira asked.  
"Actually we came to tell you that we are adopting you." Johnathan informed her.

* * *

**_Hey how is everyone? Long time no story, right? Haha! Between work, and school I haven't found the time to write. Since everything has been so silent I thought I would update, and hopefully bring a little life back to all the stories that haven't been updated in a while. So please REVIEW! I love to see your comments!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Stressed

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_Stressed_**

The drive to the hospital was slow enough with everyone getting off work, and clogging up the roads, for the Hillstrands that was a problem. Speed was their middle name, and with all the traffic they couldn't get from point A to point B in their usual record time. However, by the time they did arrive at the hospital, and found a parking space, visiting hours were over, but for the persistent Hillstrands, that wasn't a problem either. After almost half an hour arguing with the nursing staff about time, and when they could see Akira, they found themselves right outside of her door.

"Well, aren't you going in?" Johnathan asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." Scott knocked on the door, waiting to hear Akira's voice. There was no answer, and this time Johnathan knocked, much harder then his son.

"What?" They finally heard Akira scream from inside. Johnathan opened the door, and walked in, his son right behind him.

"Oh, its you guys again. Is everything ok?" Akira asked.

"Actually we came to tell you that we are adopting you." Johnathan informed her.

Did my ears just hear right? I mean... not that I'm complaining, but could something actually be going right in my life? I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or laugh. Guess my emotions got the better of me, because I found myself crying. Scott rushed over, and wrapped his arms around me, "Are you upset?" He asked me. "No, I'm just...I just..." I started to say, but I began feeling light-headed, and dizzy. Suddenly my vision blurred, and I passed out.

_"The day you leave me is the day you leave this world, do you understand me?" My father screamed at me, tugging at my hair with each word. All I could do was grit my teeth, and bear with the pain. The pain, and pressure caused by my father tugging at my hair, made my eyes tear up unwillingly, which caused him to smirk at my pain. He shoved me back, probably not as hard as he ment to but it was still pretty hard. I flew back into the wall of the living room, hitting my already sore head on the wall, before falling to the floor. My dad stood there, watching me for a moment. I stood back up. "You can't make me stay here, I don't belong to you, or anyone else. I am my own person, which is something you will never be able to take from me. No matter what you do or say." I didn't care if my words hit a nerve in my father. It was the very first time he ever laid a hand on me. It was also the very first time he would make me regret my life._

I heard the familiar beeping noise, what happened? I wondered. I opened my eyes, and looked around, then tried to sit up, but felt dizzy again. I was alone, all alone. I sat up in the hospital bed, and swung my feet over the edge, ignoring the dizzy feeling, as I put pressure on my legs. My legs were wobbly, but I continued to ignore what my body was trying to tell me. Just a few steps left to go before I reached the door. Unfortunately the door swung open, just as Scott walked in, looking up at him with wide eyes, my legs couldn't take my weight anymore, and I fell, "Kira!" He yelled, before rushing over, and grabbing me before I could hit the floor. "What are you doing out of bed?" Scott asked. I looked up at him dumbfounded, I couldn't answer his question, "I don't know." Was all I could come up with, as he picked me up bridal style, and brought me back to the bed, "The doctor said you need to rest, he said you passed out, and that your body is under so much stress." Scott whispered.

"Basically what he's trying to tell you in a nice way is that your killing yourself kid." An all to familiar raspy voice informed me, "John, did you guys really mean what you said earlier?"

"Bout taking you home?" John asked.

Feeling myself blush, I looked down, but nodded my head. "Course kid, your one of us now, just as long as you get better." I couldn't lie, I felt nervous, but happy. Could this mean a fresh start, a new life. I didn't have to be terrified anymore? I guess it's something that I just have to figure out on my new journey.

* * *

**_Wow! It's been a while since I updated this story! Been super busy lately, sorry this is so short. I'll try to have another update soon! I've been working on some other projects, not related to my DC stories. Debating weather or not to post them. Anyways, Miss you all dear readers! Please comment, let me know your thoughts. What you would like to see happen! Love you all!_**


End file.
